The Goth, The Grom, And Their Bet
by niko56
Summary: Bridgette is bored at Playa Des Losers, she makes a bet with Gwen, but little does Gwen know that bet will cause her night to change forever! HOT! SEX! One-shot! Yuri! Femslash! Lesbian! Lemon! Whatever! BxG Enjoy! R


**Disclaimer: this not mine, capice?**

**Alright kiddies I'm bored...I mean really bored and got writers block with everything else I got, so in the spirit of boredom here's a cute, hot, yurirific GwenxBridgette one-shot! It's not gonna be real long, and uh...yeah hope you enjoy!**

**The Goth, The Grom, and Their Bet**

* * *

Bridgette Gordon sat in her nice lawn chair at Playa Des Losers. (For those of you unaware that is Spanish for Beach of Losers) Who knew?

Everyone knew Bridgette as the spunky, klutzy, nicey-nice surfing good girl from Total Drama. But little, if any, knew of her secret life. Her vice if you will. This so-called nicey-nice good girl wasn't just into men. She liked girls. And boy did she like keeping it secret. After three seasons of the show Bridgette was getting increasingly horny at all the beauties she had yet to tap.

But they were different. Bridgette didn't just think they were a bunch of slutty one night stands. She really felt close to them. All except for Heather and Eva. Though she was afraid if she tried anything she would be on the business end of the strap-on. She didn't want that. So, she sat, sipping some fruity drink in a coconut, and looked about the promenade, searching for one of the girl's to take her on a trip to Blissland.

She first thought of Lindsay, easily the best looking, but she was too much of a ditz for her to enjoy it. Then there was Katie and Sadie...but she was afraid they would be too much into each other. Heather was self explanatory, as was Eva. Beth would bore her, and she would never tell her cause she was too nice, but Beth...not the best looking. She was good friends with Leshawna and thought she would be too much for her to handle. Sierra would simply imagine her as Cody the whole time, and that was one image she couldn't stomach. Izzy. No, Bridgette was afraid she would find herself as her sex slave or something, not the other way around. Then there was Courtney, Bridgette was afraid she would sue her, and the last thing she wanted was a lawsuit.

BUT just when all seemed hopeless, there was one of her best friends on the show. Gwen Kyle. Gwen, so tight, so nice...so compliant. Bridgette pictured Gwen in her bed, it didn't take the surfer girl long to dream.

And dream she did. She pictured Gwen in some skimpy outfit walking towards her, she tried to think whether she would have a devious smile, or a nervous smile...nervous smile, the way Bridgette liked it. She thought of Gwen's moan...was it soft...or loud...both. Why have it any other way. Bridgette enjoyed the dream, which ventured her off to a deep and trance like sleep.

She didn't realize however how long this dream was going for or...what was happening to her. But as serendipity would have it...cause in my stuff it always does, Bridgette was awoken by the siren song she was literally dreaming about.

"Bridgette...Bridge...Bridgette!"

"Oh Gwe-HUH-what?" she snapped out of it right quick.

"You okay?"

"Uh...yeah-yeah I'm fine." she noticed Gwen smirk

"Hmm-hmm, good dream?" she pointed to the moist spot on the crotch Bridgette's wet suit. The surfer girl blushed.

"Uh...ha-ha-ha-ha." she chuckled sheepishly

"Come on who was it?"

"Geoff! It was Geoff-Geoff-Geoff and no one else, just Geoff ha-ha-ha." she stuttered

"Yeah, that don't fly with me sister." Gwen smirked, crossing her arms. She sat on the chair right next to her. This was not making Bridgette's life any easier.

"Uh...er...Chris?" she said with a nervous smile

"Ew." Gwen stood up. "Okay-okay, I get it, jeesh."

Bridgette knew she had to keep Gwen around, and give her a reason to hop in bed with her. Then the devious little blond got it! An evil smile crept up on Bridgette's good girl face. She knew enough about Gwen and her athleticism, and her winning attitude.

"Oh boy, it's so hot out isn't it?"

"Yeah kinda."

"You...wanna race to the ocean and cool off?"

"Sure, you're the one who needs it there Wet Dreams." she joked nudging Bridgette.

"Alright...wanna make a bet out of this?"

"A bet huh?" Gwen smirked "What are the stakes?"

"If I win...then tonight you have to do WHATEVER I say, and I mean whatever."

"Eh, sure cause I will win, and WHEN I win, you..." she pondered "Have to streak naked around the place and give Harold a kiss!"

"Hmm...alright it's a bet." they shook on it.

"Alright get ready to lose!"

"Get ready to strip."

"Oh no Gwen, it is you who will be stripping." she said in her head.

"On your mark...Get set-go!" they were off, they jumped over the wall slid down the hill, then they tumbled over one another to the beach, each seeing the ocean was well within their grasp. Gwen stood up and took the lead. Bridgette could not have that, there was no way she was gonna humiliate herself and besides, she wanted Gwen now more than ever. So with every last ounce of strength she stood up and sprinted towards the ocean, she dove forward and caught a wave just as it crested. Bridgette had won.

"Wa-hoo! YES! I WIN-I WIN-I WIN!" The blond dove up victorious

"Well you did it, you beat me." Gwen sighed "Alright, what am I to do?" Bridgette grabbed gwen and pulled her into the waves with her. And held her close.

"Glad you asked." she said in a seductive voice. "I'm gonna put an outfit in your room." she poked Gwen's nose after saying your "You're gonna put on that outfit, come to my room, and then we." she got even closer "Are gonna have some fun."

"F-f-fu-mmmmmmnmhmnmmhmnmhm."

With no other warning Bridgette collided her lips into Gwen's. Gwen had wide eyes at the surfer girl kissing her, the tricks she could do with her tongue, and the fact that this just wasn't like her. At all. Gwen tried to push away but she couldn't. Though the surfer girl grew weary of her lips, and alas, they departed

"And by the way, I was dreaming about you." she whispered, this was followed by a lick to Gwen's left cheek, and then Bridgette departed, merrily skipping away to a jaunty tune.

Gwen fell to her knees in the water. She was now aware of Bridgette's true intentions. But she had to hold up her end of the bargain. So, like a robot with huge eyes, she walked back to Playa Des Losers, and then to her room, where Bridgette had already laid out her outfit on her bed, and attached was a note that smelled of fresh lavender.

"Dear Gwen, here's the outfit you'll be wearing, I really think you'll look cute, love Bridgette P.S. Take a shower." she sighed.

Gwen got herself cleaned up and looked at the skimpy outfit presented to her. Twas a small white schoolgirl shirt which covered only her chest, a blue striped tie came with it. Then there was the light blue mini skirt, with matching lace panties. Then the dark legging's and the high heel shoes. Gwen looked at herself in the mirror, she did in fact look like some schoolgirl out of your stereotypical Japanese anime show.

The Goth sighed, and hurried to Bridgette's across the way, hoping no one would see her, especially Heather. She ran in and shut the door behind her.

"Oh good, you made it." she heard Bridgette's soft voice.

Gwen turned around. The room was dark but she could see Bridgette, she was naked, laying on her bed secretary style, and stroking something around her waist, Gwen got closer to see that it was a blue 10" strap-on. And the smile on her face could frighten petty criminals.

"Well don't look beautiful. Hmm-hmm-hmm, I knew you would look oh so sexy in that schoolgirl outfit." she sat upright

Bridgette admired Gwen's body. She caressed her all the way down to the skirt, and then cupped her butt. Bridgette stood up

"Ready for a night of fun my naughty little schoolgirl?" she asked seductive and such

"Um..." Gwen choked nervously

"Shh, don't speak, let your body do it for you." she kissed Gwen. The two savored the taste of each other...mainly Bridgette. "Ooh, I like the pina collata flavor lip gloss, how'd you know I'd like it?"

"Uh...lucky guess?"

"Hmm, well, I like." she lightly kissed her again "Alright let's get down to business.

Bridgette began to kiss Gwen's neck, causing the Goth girl to make soft moans, soft, just how she wanted it.

"Oh...o-oh."

Bridgette undid her crop top, and Gwen's ever-growing C-cup breasts popped out.

"Oh baby." she flicked her tits

"Hey." Gwen snapped

"Shh." Bridgette moved on downwards towards her open belly, and started to kiss it on the way down to the skirt.

Bridgette lifted it up and pulled away at the panties and looked at her friend's naturally shaved kitten. Bridgette smacked her lips, and went snacking on the all-you-can-eat-buffet.

"Slurp-slurp-slurp-slurp. Oh yes, how do you feel Gwen?"

"Humiliated."

"Good!" she ignored her cries of pain and went back to the ancient lesbian art of pussy licking "slurp-slurp-slurp."

"Ah-ah-ah-oh-ah."

"Well, I'm full." Bridgette stood up again. "And now it's time I got inside this beautiful little body, ha-ha-ha." she chuckled she sat down on the bed "Come here." Gwen straddled the dildo, Bridgette moved her panties aside again, and then gently moved the tip into her saliva lubed puss n boots. And then she let Gwen fall onto her lady dick. She watched the Goth's face suddenly turn red at the very sight of a woman giving her the business.

"Ah...ah...ah."

"That's it Gwenny, moan for your mistress...she likes it." 3rd person much?

"Ah-ah-A-Ahhhhhhhh!"

"What do you have to sneeze, moan my name bitch." Bridgette ordered grabbing Gwen's butt to help her bounce.

"Hmm-ah-ah Bridgette-ah."

"A little better." Bridgette had her eyes on Gwen's exposed, bouncing breasts "Here, let me help you out there."

She brought her face to Gwen's right tit, and focused her tongue around it.

"Mm-mmm-mmm-oh baby, I nearly forgot how good that feels."

"Oh-dammit." Gwen felt herself getting close.

"Mmm-mmm-baby yeah."she gave the same treatment to the left boob. "Hmmmmmm-hmmmmm."

"Oh-oh-oooooh! Bridgette!"

"Yeah, that's more like it."

"I'm close!"

"Good-good, bounce harder then!"

"Okay-ah-ah-Ah-Bridgette I'm cumming!" she yelled

"Well good, cum for me baby."

"I-ah-I-ah-I-I-I-AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed bloody murder as her pussy exploded with lady cum. Bridgette enjoyed every second of it.

"Excellent, I love this." Bridgette gently lifted Gwen off of her and then bent down herself to lick up Gwen's juices from her pussy. While Gwen sobbed

"Why did...why did...why did you do it?" she asked Bridgette lifted herself up

"Because I adore you, that's why." she gently kissed her. "And now my naughty schoolgirl, it's time for your punishment."

"What! Then what was that?" Gwen asked angered a little

"That my dear was for your enjoyment. This, is to punish you." Bridgette smiled, she sat back down on the bed and tucked the dildo between her legs. She then grabbed Gwen by the arm and pulled her over her knee.

"Ah-hey!"

"You know how they used to punish naughty girls like you right?"

"M-m-m-maybe?"

"Well, what is it?" Bridgette asked

"S-s-s-s-spank m-m-m-me?"

"That's right." Bridgette tore Gwen's skirt off,

"Hey!" Bridgette admired her panties.

"Just relax baby girl." Bridgette raised her hand

"How can I relax when you're gonna-[whack]-OW!"

"Try to avoid the screaming and it will all be over soon." she raised her hand again

"Bridgette please don't-[whack]-ow-owie-owie-owie" Gwen started to kick her feet

"Stop squirming dammit [slap-slap-slap]

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"Alright, I warned you, now you've forced my hand."

"No pun intended right?" Gwen said sarcastically

"Oh, now you've done it young lady." she tore Gwen's panties off and then shoved them into her mouth

"Brid-grgrgrgrgg." Bridgette grabbed Gwen by the chin.

"One more remark like that, and I'll chain you up and spank your little ass and if you think I'm joking then just fucking try me! Got it you cunt?"

Gwen, or anyone for that matter had never been afraid of Bridgette before. So with tears in her eyes she just nodded

"Good little slut." Bridgette let her face go and then continued to spank her.

[slap-slap-slap-slap-slap]

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm!"

"I like you silenced like that come to think of it." [spank-spank-spank-spank]

"Hmmhnmhmoomohom!" Gwen winced in pain, her face riddled with saline.

After Gwen stopped squirming around Bridgette took notice of her tushy. Gwen's adorable pasty white butt was completely beet red from Bridgette paddling her with her bare hands. The Blond grom was satisfied...for now.

"Alright, that should do it, now stand up." Gwen was finally getting with the program. She obediently stood up and looked as humiliated as she could have. Bridgette took the panties from her mouth "How do you feel?"

"I...feel...good mistress?" she whispered fearing what Bridgette would do

"Good." Bridgette smiled "Now on your knees, time to lube my lady dick."

"Okay."

Gwen knelt down, Bridgette loved the expression on her face, and could see the tears. She loved it. Gwen grabbed the dildo, and started to lick it to tease Bridgette, which she liked, and then she thrust it into her mouth.

"Yes, you're a good little cock sucker aren't you."

"Mhnmhmnmhm."

"Yeah baby, I know you've done it before."

"Mhmnhmnhmm."

"Yes." Bridgette started to rub Gwen's hair

"Mhmmmmmmm."

"Deeper...deeper!" Bridgette ordered, shoving all 10 inches of rubber and plastic down her throat

"Choke-cough-wheeze!" Gwen choked.

"That's more like it, now guess what the surprise is."

"Mhmnm."

"The surprise my dear Gwenny...is this!" with the press of a button two blasts of fake semen filled Gwen's mouth. Bridgette quickly pulled out of her and ejaculated the rest all onto her face.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Swallow it." Bridgette ordered. Gwen gulped the cake frosting like stuff down. "Good girl, here, let me clean you up." Bridgette brought Gwen to her face, and she started to lick up the cum off of her face. Gwen cringed a little bit.

"Now...bend over my bed." she ordered

"Yes mistress."

With no hesitation whatsoever Gwen bent her red ass over the bed. Wondering what Bridgette was gonna do to her next.

"Alright Gwenny, time for your royal treatment."

"What does that me-whoa!"

Bridgette was licking Gwen's soaking wet puss. Then she moved her tongue up her crevasse and to Gwen's surprise, sweet innocent Bridgette was rimming her asshole. Her tongue inside her womb.

"Bridgette...are you...giving me a rim job?" her tongue came out

"Stop pretending like you don't like it."

"But...it's my ass."

"I know. Now, get on my bed, and poke that beautiful ass of yours out."

Gwen did as she was told, she hopped back on the bed and got in a doggy style position. Bridgette crawled behind her and licked her lips again, her dildo over-loaded this time with semen.

"Let me ask you something baby, you ever get this cute little butt of yours fucked before?" she asked giving her ass a few pats

"No...not yet anyways." Gwen shrugged

"Well you're not gonna be able to say that ever again."

"What!" it hit Gwen just then, Bridgette was gonna ass fuck her.

Bridgette thrust her dick into Gwen's crap chute with such force. Then she gently kept penetrating forward.

"Oh baby, so fucking tight." Bridgette could not be any hornier

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Bridgette no!"

"Gwen yes!" she mocked

"St-st-stop! Please I beg of you!"

"Now way baby, that will only make me go harder, ha-ha-ha." Bridgette thrust into her that much more.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

"My God stop pretending like you hate it!" Bridgette grabbed onto Gwen's hips to help her pick up her already pushing the speed limit pace.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I-I've never done this before! Stop!"

"Relax Gwendolyn, you're loosening up quite a bit."

"Ahhhhhhhh-not fast enough!"

"Not fast enough, well why didn't you just say so!"

"No-no-no Bridgette I didn't mean it like ahhhhhhhh!" Bridgette picked up her thrusting pace even more than before.

Gwen suddenly realized the error of her mistake, Bridgette was relentless on her. She picked Gwen up so she was on her knees, not ruining the pace at all, Gwen was right up against Bridgette. The Grom grabbed onto the Goth's breasts, and started to whisper to her.

"I told you I was dreaming about you...dreaming about this exact fucking moment." Bridgette then turned to the camera "Girls like it when you talk dirty to them." and now back to Gwen "I came the moment we were like this, me massaging your breasts, and you moaning my name while I shove my dick into your tight little ass. And then you woke me."

"I-I didn't know...I'm sorry." Gwen sobbed

"It's okay baby." she started to lick Gwen's ear. "Wanna know a secret."

"What?" she sobbed

"I've had such a crush on you for a long time...I love you Gwen Kyle. And I really mean it."

"You-you-you-you d-d-d-do?"

"Oh yes honey, if I didn't love you, would I do this?"

"Gahhhhhhh!" Bridgette pulled Gwen as close as she could, all 10 inches were inside of her.

"Get ready to be filled-hmm-hmm-hmm." Bridgette chuckled

"No."

"Yes."

The strap-on came, and at the very moment, so did Bridgette, and so did Gwen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bridgette pulled out of Gwen and strapped off, she knelt in front of her butt to lick some of the semen leaking out. Once she had her fill she crawled back over to Gwen.

"Come here." she pulled her under the covers, squeezing the naked Gwen against her chest, and gently rubbing her dark highlighted hair.

"It's okay...It's okay. It's over Gwen...It's all over."

"Bridgette." Gwen said softly "Why did you do it?"

"Cause I knew you would like it...did you?"

"Well-"

"Did you?"

"...Yes."

"And...like I said, cause I love you. I meant it." Gwen picked her head up

"You really do?"

"Of course. I don't just want some one-night stand...I wanna girl to play with...someone to hold at night, go surfing,and have girl talk, to grope in the shower, and then fuck later. Someone like that."

"But...what about Geoff?"

"He was gonna break up with me anyway, now he has a real reason to...so, what do you say Gwen?"

"Well." Gwen was slowly liking the idea. "Okay."

"Yay."

"But tomorrow, I'm gonna be the mistress."

"That's okay with me."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm, you ever hear the line revenge is a dish best served cold? You'll know what it means tomorrow." she gave her new girlfriend a kiss "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gwen." Bridgette drifted to sleep and wondered what the next day would bring.

**Well guys there it is, I sure hope you enjoyed, and get ready for more Niko-PEACE!**


End file.
